A vehicle typically includes one or more seating assemblies to support an occupant during use of the vehicle. Each seating assembly typically has a seatbelt webbing configured to maintain the occupant on the seating assembly during an impact event. Some vehicles include one or more airbags as well to protect the occupant during an impact event.